Dreams
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life isn't great, but things get better when he falls asleep. DracoHarry Slash Rated for saftey.


A/n: Hey people this is my first ever fanfiction, so please rate and review. Also please be kind when you review, 'cause flames will be used to roast my marshmellows. 

**Warning:** This is **Slash** which means boy on boy action.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other charcters related to the series...

A/N - 3/8/2008 -- HI YA'LL! I went through this and made a few changes, did a bit of editing, it's basically that same as before, but I did refine a bit so I decided to switch the old chapter out for the 'new one'

* * *

"Every night when I went to sleep I would find myself in a wonderful place full of trees and flowers and everything that you could imagine. It would be what those muggle religions call the Garden of Eden. It was amazing, especially since I had a playmate. He was the most wonderful boy in the whole world.

You could say that we grew up together. When we were little we would play in this dreamland and talk about the most random things. When we started to see each other's cuts and bruises, we would not judge. We would cry and hold each other while we told the horrible stories of our home lives, the beatings and the rapes. We started wishing that we would never wake up, that we could stay in out dreamland forever.

It was then that I started depending on you to keep me alive. There was nothing left for me in the real world, just my, our dreams.

I taught you about magic even though you grew up with muggles because I knew who you were. You did not believe me when I told you, but it was true. Then you got your letter and we met for the first time. I had to be a bastard, and you were hurt, but I begged you to understand.

You saw my father and knew what he did to me. You forgave me and we decided that we could never be friends. It was so hard. We fought all of the time and it ripped me apart inside.

You knew what happened to me in my dorms. You knew that I was a toy. You knew everything. Then in fourth year, you found me after that bastard Krum was done using me, you held me for real as I cried into your shoulder and you let me.

It changed things. It made things real, no longer a dream. I started falling in love with you then, and you fell in love with, me. The dreams changed too.

We had our first kiss. You were lying in the grass and I was sitting next to you. Then unexpectedly I leaned down and pressed our lips together for the briefest of seconds. You looked up at me then and I swear I saw your soul in that instant, all of your hopes and dreams. I leaned down again and this time stayed. Slowly I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over your bottom lip and you opened your own sweet mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, but I won out in the end.

I never knew if you let me win.

So now, we did things in our dreams that had always hurt us in real life. I remember the day, or rather night, when you let me take you. It started slow.

We were laying in the field, I was lying on your chest listening to you breath. I turned over and started kissing you. We began our normal fight for dominance and as always, you let me win. Soon I was running my hands over you chest, slipping down to the hem of your shirt before pulling it up.

I remember looking down at your chest the first time. Your beautiful tan skin was marred with the scars of your past. I kissed you again and smiled to answer the questions in your eyes. I stilled loved you, none of this mattered.

I moved from your lips to your neck, kissing along your jaw line, and then sucking on your Adam's apple. I nipped lightly and you made the most beautiful moan in the world. I smirked into your skin and continued downward. I kissed, licked, and nipped every bit of flesh that I could find.

I had made my way to your waistband, where I stopped and looked up with questioning eyes. You smiled softly and nodded.

I prepared you slowly and waited for you to be ready, then as slowly as I could manage, I slid into you. It was pure bliss. We made love for hours and when we finally came, we cried out the other's name.

We started meeting in real life now. We would sneak out to the room of requirement and spend the night. When our bodies were weary from activity, we would repeat our actions in our dreams.

Then you left me and everyone else to save the world. You had to go be the fucking hero and give it all up. I remember our last night together. You told me you were sorry and that you loved me.

You won in the end at least that is what all of the papers said. You didn't really win, you lost. You died with the Dark Lord on the battlefield. I went to your funeral and your friends yelled at me, called me all sorts of names. I find it funny that I knew you better than they ever would, and yet I was the one they considered an enemy. I cry though, everyday until I fall asleep. I will never understand why you had to leave."

"I'm sorry baby, but at least we have our dreams."

"I know Harry, I know."


End file.
